chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlockables
'Chicken Invaders 3: Revenge Of The Yolk' Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Unlockables are obtained by completing the game on various difficulties. 'Superstar Hero Difficulty' Unlocks the hardest difficulty. You have to unlock this if you want all medals. 'Damage Indicator' Shows the damage inflicted to your enemies. 'Progress Indicator' It shows percentage of enemies destroyed in the current wave. Secret Weapon You have to finish the game on Rookie difficulty 1 time. It adds the Tai weapon it the game. The weapon gift box color is black, and the bullets look like forks. It is the best weapon in the game. 'Super-Secret Mine Bombs' You have to finish the game on Rookie difficulty 1 times. Replaces the Rockets with Mines. They do 2 times more damage. 'Clupea Harengus (Red) ' Chicken Wings changed into... fishes... ''' Overall In CI3 you can get unlockables very fast. 1 - on Rookie 2 - on Veteran 3 - on Superstar Hero Anything you need is only to pass 3-7 games (depends on Way) '''Chicken Invaders 4: Ultimate Omelette Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette. Unlockables are obtained by spending Keys collected in game. 'Orange Engine' Cost - 10 Hyper - compressed solid water. Best - seller in over 700 galaxies. 'Blue Engine' Cost - 10 Energy through nucelar fission of RnB atoms. Warning: Inhaling exhaust vapours may cause melancholy. 'Green Engine' Cost - 10 A Mr. Fusion reactor fuelled by 42 bushels of Granny Smith apples. Your mileage may vary. 'Leotards' Cost - 20 Striped chickens wear leotard suits. 'Superstar Hero Difficulty' Cost - 40 Allows use of the hardest difficulty. You will have to buy this if you want all medals. 'Progress Indicator' Cost - 50 Adds an indicator that shows percentage of enemies destroyed in the current wave. 'Points Indicator' Cost - 50 Adds an indicator that shows points awarded to the player. 'Damage Indicator' Cost - 50 Adds an indicator that shows damage inflicted to your enemies. 'Destruction Meter' Cost - 50 Destruction is shown in the cookpoint. Vulcan Chaingun Cost - 75 Allows the use of the Vulcan Chaingun from Revenge of the Yolk. Plasma Rifle Cost - 75 Allows the use of the Plasma Rifle from Revenge of the Yolk. 'Mine Bombs' Cost - 100 Launches Mine Bombs instead of missles. 'Weapon Rush' Cost - 150 Weapons become available from the very first wave. 'Satellites Rush' Cost - 150 All satellites become available from the very first wave. Utensil Poker Cost - 200 Allows the use of the Utensil Poker weapon from Revenge Of The Yolk. 'Extra Dock' Cost - 250 Adds an aditional satellite docking station (by the left one). 'Extra Dock' Cost - 250 Adds an aditional satelite dock station (by the right one). 'Extra Dock' Cost - 250 Adds an aditional satelite dock station (under the engine). 'Extra Dock' Cost - 250 Adds an aditional satelite dock station (top of the ship). 'Millenium Hatchling' Cost - 1000 Pilot Hen Solo's Spaceship. Overall You need to got approximately 3040 keys to unlock everything. At every game (any difficulty) you can got max. 50 keys (If you collect any, that fleeing over) Medium rate is 45 - 48 keys for one game - 50 keys - Pass minimum 61 games 49 keys - Pass minimum 62 games and few waves 48 keys - Pass minimum 63 games and half of one 47 keys - Pass minimum near 65 games 46 keys - Pass minimum 66 games and a few chapters 45 keys - Pass minimum 67 games and many chapters The Only condition in this rule is that you need to get almost EVERY key that you see. Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side 'Space Background' Cost - 10 Use starfield background from the original Chicken Invaders. 'Space Background' Cost - 10 Use starfield background from "The Next Wave". 'Space Background' Cost - 10 Use starfield background from "Revenge of the Yolk". 'Space Background' Cost - 10 Use starfield background from "Ultimate Omelette". 'Underwear' Cost - 20 Zig-zag chickens are in their underwear! 'Customization' Cost - 30 Allows paintjob customization of the spaceship's fuselage. 'Customization' Cost - 30 Allows paintjob customization of the spaceship's weapon pods. 'Customization' Cost - 30 Allows paintjob customization of the spaceship's tail wing. 'Customization' Cost - 30 Allows customization of the intensity of the spaceship's paintjob. 'Customization' Cost - 30 Allows customization of the spaceship's shininess. 'Superstar Hero' Cost - 40 Allows selection of the most difficult setting. 'Progress Indicator' Cost - 50 Shows % damage done for each wave. 'Points Indicator' Cost - 50 Shows points awarded to player. 'Damage Indicator' Cost - 50 Shows damage inflicted to your enemies. 'Destruction Meter' Cost - 50 Shows destruction gauge on cockpit. 'Weapons Rush' Cost - 60 All weapons become available from the very first wave. Vulcan Chaingun Cost - 75 Allows use of the Vulcan Chaingun weapon from "Revenge of the Yolk". Plasma Rifle Cost - 75 Allows use of the Plasma Rifle weapon from "Revenge of the Yolk". 'Mine bombs' Cost - 100 Launches mine bombs instead of missiles. 'Scoring' Cost - 100 Handicap: Player starts of with a single life. Scoring +10% (new missions only) 'Scoring' Cost - 100 Handicap: Extra lives are disabled. Scoring: +10% (new missions only) 'Scoring' Cost - 100 Handicap: Missiles require twice as many food items to be collected. Scoring: +10% (new missions only) 'Scoring' Cost - 100 Handicap: Most falling power-ups are disabled. Scoring: +20% (new missions only) 'Extra Dock' Cost - 150 Additional satellite docking station (aft port-side). 'Extra Dock' Cost - 150 Additional satellite docking station (aft starboard-side). 'Extra Dock' Cost - 150 Additional satellite docking station (outer port-side wing). 'Extra Dock' Cost - 150 Additional satellite docking station (outer starboard-side wing). Utensil Poker Cost - 150 Allows use of the super-secret fork weapon. 'Gold Digger' Cost - 300 ''' Rare custom paintjob. Increases key appearance by 25% (solo missions only.) '''White Knight Cost - 500 Rare custom paintob. Increases minimum weapon power level by 5 units (solo missions only). 'Space Ninja' Cost - 1000 Rare custom paintjob. Increases damage output by 20% (solo missions only. Overall You need to collect 3710 keys to unlock everything. At Rookie you can get like in CI4 max. 50 keys At Veteran max. 75 keys At Superstar Hero max. 100 keys The Only condition in this rule is that you need to get almost EVERY key that you see. With it the helpful unlockables to help you is: Gold Digger Scoring Category:Game Mechanics